wyrmlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrmland Civil War
Outbreak The war started when restless Christians in Greenfolk, angry at the Pagan and Muslim government officials in Agenland , formed the United Southern Christian Front (USCF) started an uprising in the southern areas, wanting an independant Christian state. The Archduke Nidhoggr I , a Pagan, and Arbiter Muhammad Muhammad, a Muslim, cracked down on the rebels and denied them an independant state. East Wazzarland Occupation However, three weeks later, they occupied the East Wazzarland, an important stretch of land to the South-West of the country and close to Agenland, and threatened to occupy the capital if their demands were not met. They asked for a peaceful meeting with Nidhoggr who, in response, broke a cross over his knee. He threw curses at Christianity at the rebels, and waved his arrest warrant for the Pope in the air. At dawn, Nidhoggr approached their camp with his entire army at his back. He found their leader, Grahame Heimler, had left in the night (Circumstances unclear), and had left another capable Christian Fundamentalist in charge of the army, who had an army of his own. Nathan Cairns, former Wyrmland Arbiter, combined the USCF with his own group, the Army of Yahweh, and approached the capital. West Wazzarland Occupation The Christians took the West Wazzarland, now controlling Meola Creek, and making the Royal Wyrmland Navy effectively useless. They also were camped next to the capital, only held out by the entire force of the Royal Guard (The half of the military controlled by the Archduke), and even took the lawn of the Royal Palace. Nathan Cairns declared himself the President of New Israel, as were his plans to take all of Wyrmland, give it a Christian name, and ban all other religions. Nidhoggr drafted a surrender plan. Battle for Agenland An hour later he started writing the final surrender copy, a document that would allow his government, and all non-christians who wished, to leave New Israel for New Zealand. However, Arbiter Muhammad, at the head of the National Army, broke through the border, and the two forces of the Wyrmland Military (20 in total) defeated the Christians, forcing them back into Meola Creek. Nidhoggr had them all imprisoned, and rode a victory parade, with the Christian forces in chains. He made Cairns become a Pagan, and had him put on trial for crimes against the state. Aftermath Anti-govenrment feeling remained strong in the defeated Christian Areas, and the area became noticably poorer afterwards. The Mayor of Greenfolk, Jeremy Gray resigned and fled Wyrmland, as he had been suspected of funding the USCF. The Mayor of Agenland, Harold Flint, requested his nephew be given Gray's job. Nidhoggr agreed. The southern Rugby field has fallen into disuse, and the southern borders have opened with New Zealand. An unknown group declared the Barren lands, the most southerly sate, the Republic of New Israel. They have blocked any Wyrmlanders from entering New Israel, unless they are Christian. The Freedom Base, an organization dedicated to controlling Wyrmland policies (And eliminating Wyrmland), threatened that any violence on the part of the Wyrmland government would be an act of war with New Zealand, whom they claim to represent. Nidhoggr has suggested redrawing the maps to suit New Israel, but has demanded compenstion land from New Zealand, which the Freedom Base is opposed to. Muhammad Muhammad has stated that a second civil war will be disasterous, as Wyrmland is still recovering from the first one.